A slightly different initiation night
by selimausx3
Summary: That's basically the initiation night of Pitch Perfect 2... Just different xD I wrote this oneshot for my friend Irene who has birthday, so happy birthday and I hope you enjoy your present! The others are allowed to read it too of course :3


**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to my lovely friend Irene who has birthday C: Happy Birthday you weirdo!**

 **I hope you enjoy the fic x3**

* * *

The Bellas, the Trebles, the BU Harmonics and the High Notes enjoyed the initiation night. Everybody danced, had fun and enjoyed their lives. Chloe, Beca and Jesse stood at the drinking booth and Jesse refilled their cups.

"So, how are you two enjoying the party so far?" The redhead shouted over the music.

"It's great! Like every other party. You little brat made it possible that I can stand here four years ago!" The brunette giggled.

"But you love me!" Chloe laughed back, catching Beca who struggled a bit with her balance. "Already that drunk?"

"No I can still stand on my own two feet!" The younger girl protested, wriggling out of the redhead's arms.

"Here you go, two refilled cups with the liquid we all love." Jesse said, handing the girls their cups.

"Yo, Bloe plus movie nerd! Move your asses over here, the dance floor needs you!" Fat Amy yelled.

"Bloe is lame! Bechloe is better!" Cynthia Rose shouted.

"Whatever!" The blonde said.

"We're comiiiing!" Chloe squealed, making her way over to Stacie and Lily, followed by Jesse and Beca.

"Let's have fuuuuun!" The taller brunette laughed, starting to dance sloppily.

"We're already having fun Jess." Beca laughed, boxing her best friend's arm.

After a while, Chloe was hopelessly drunk. "Someone hold my cup!" She shouted, but didn't wait for an answer and shoved the cup into Flo's hand. "There you go! And get these off!" She said while shoving off her shoes. "OH MY GOD GIRLS! WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLDS!" Everybody cheered to that and Chloe happily removed her shirt, turning around to face the pool. She spun the piece of fabric around and threw it somewhere into the crowd, then she jumped in. They cheered louder, but the cheers ended abruptly when Chloe shouted "EVERYBODY IN THE POOL! EVERYBODY! IN THE POOL!"

"Uhhhhh yeah, this is kind of a nice blouse..." Stacie trailed off.

"Hmmm... nah, not with me." Cynthia Rose added.

"Eugh.." Bumper said, sticking a foot into the water. "Oh no that's brisk, it's chilly!"

"Yeah, and I at least swim in the new dream with full moon." Fat Amy stated.

"Oh guys you're so boring." Beca rolled her eyes. "I'LL JOIN YA CHLO!" She said, taking off her jacket. "Here Jesse, hold my phone." Then she took off her boots and jumped in.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLDS!" Chloe shouted happily, and everybody cheered and started dancing again. Meanwhile the brunette swam behind the redhead and pushed her underwater. "Heeeey!" Chloe giggled when she was above the water again. "Not nice!" She pouted and splashed water towards Beca who squealed and splashed back.

While they were fighting, Lilly poked Stacie and pointed to them. "Bechloe in action, pass it on."

The tall brunette patted Jessica on the shoulder. "Bechloe in action, pass it on." She said, pointing behind her. The message soon has reached every Bella and they huddled at the drinking booth, watching them.

"You think they're gonna kiss?" Flo asked.

"What the hell is even going on?" Emily questioned.

"Oh legacy, we have been seeing Beca's and Chloe's toners for four years now and they still don't fucking act on their feelings." Fat Amy explained.

"Who bet that they'd kiss today?" Cynthia asked the group.

"Me." Ashley said.

"Well then, let's see what happens."

They all looked to the pool again, where Beca didn't stop to splash the water into Chloe's face, so the redhead desperately tried to get a hold of the brunette's wrists. "For the love of god Becs, stop!" Chloe panted, finally grabbing the wrists.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Beca laughed, panting herself. "You look so beautiful with wet hair."

"Uhm thanks? You too." Chloe grinned.

"But dry hair is the best. You can run through it, play with it, grab it..." The brunette trailed off.

"Are you trying to hint something there?" The older girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. Totally innocent. You know me." Beca shrugged, making her way out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Chloe pouted.

"Out of the pool to shower because it's freezing. You coming?"

"Out of the pool or in the shower, too?" The redhead smirked.

"Chloe!" The brunette shrieked and blushed.

"Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before!" Chloe shouted.

"Hold on? Nothing she hasn't seen before? What the fuck is she trying to say? What?!" Stacie asked.

"They were talking about going to shower and Chloe asked if she can shower with Beca." Lilly quietly answered.

"Wow, you got some mad hearing skills. So that means they have seen each other naked! But when and how?" Fat Amy questioned.

"Beca was singing Chloe's lady jam back in freshman year and Chloe barged into her shower and they harmonized the song together while being completely naked. How else do you think Chloe got Beca to audition?" The black haired girl answered again.

"Have you been stalking them?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Nah, I was showering." Lilly shrugged.

"Interesting..." Cynthia said.

"Guys Bechloe is on the move, let's follow them." Flo hissed.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Emily carefully said.

"Ssssshhhhh." Just came back.

"What is the other person supposed to do? We only have one shower in the house and you don't want to shower together, so.." Chloe trailed off.

"I don't know, strip down and rub yourself dry with a towel. And then wait." Beca replied. "oh shoot!"

"What?"

"Jesse still has my phone, I'll be right back, wait for me." And with that the brunette was gone.

The redhead wrapped her arms around herself because she was freezing to death. Couldn't Beca wait with her phone? They'd come back after showering anyways. Five minutes have passed and Beca still hasn't returned, so Chloe went back and looked for Jesse.

"Chloe!" The brunette boy greeted her.

"Jesse! Where's Beca?" The redhead asked.

"I thought she was with you." He said confused.

"I thought she was with you." Chloe answered confused.

"Well she came to get her phone and then she went back to you... I thought." Jesse said.

"Okay then I'll go look for her."

The redhead looked everywhere, but she just couldn't find Beca. So she frustratedly hit the wall of the Treble's house in front of her and groaned.

"Dude, back off please, I have to meet with someone." Chloe's head perked up.

"Oh come on baby, why don't you come with me? You're wet and definitely cold." An unknown voice said.

"Yes I am cold, but I want to go to the person with whom I'll go back and get warm at our house." Beca explained.

"Well, a quickie definitely can heat your body temperature up again." The redhead could practically hear the wink that the guy shot the brunette.

"Hey, back off! She doesn't want to have sex with you, so go away. You're not getting any sex tonight." Chloe intervened, standing next to Beca.

"Oh, and you are who? Her girlfriend?" He snorted.

"Yes she is." The brunette immediately answered, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist.

"Yeah, I am. So you can go home now." The redhead glared.

"Oh sweet, a lesbian couple! Can I get any luckier? So, what's speaking against a threesome?" The guy smiled.

"Everything!" Beca yelled. "Come on Chlo, we're going home." And with that, they went towards the Bellas house and didn't stop until they were in it.

"Oh my god that was an annoying piece of shit." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, a real asshole. I hate people who think they can have a threesome with a female same sex couple." The brunette groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks though for acting along."

"Why the hell did you even think that he'd go away if he knew you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know I just blacked out when I saw you coming to rescue me." Beca shrugged.

They stood there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say next. "Becs?" Chloe spoke up after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." The redhead opened her arms and the brunette silently wrapped her arms around her friend, resting her head on her shoulder. "You know." Chloe said. "We can either stand here still freezing to death or quickly change into our bathing suits and shower together."

"I'll go with option two please." Beca answered.

After they showered they made tea and snuggled up together, sipping their warm cups and listening to the silence of the house. Little did they know that, while they showered together, the other Bellas returned and found hiding spots to observe them.

 _"Wow, that guy was an ass." Stacie said. "I can't believe I slept with him."_

 _"Let's follow Bechloe back, I doubt that they want to go back to the party after such an act." Cynthia shrugged._

 _Reaching the doorstep Flo signed them to hold up and pressed her ear against the door. "They're talking. Apparently they're gonna shower together in the bathing suits. Oh well." She whispered._

 _"Okay, plan: We wait for a minute or two, then we'll enter the house. Everyone will look for a hiding spot, if possible, get together in pairs and hide there. Just in case you can't contain your feels if they should kiss afterwards. Also, if they're about to kiss, do not interrupt them. And do not interrupt them at all until their kiss is over. Except if they start making out like crazy, then it's allowed." Fat Amy explained. "Understood?"_

 _Every Bella nodded, and then they entered the house, hiding somewhere._

"Did it feel nice?" Chloe asked.

"Hmmm?" Beca said.

"Calling me your girlfriend."

Beca didn't know how she should respond to this. Sure, she did it in order to save herself and Chloe, but now that she was actually thinking about it... It really felt nice. Screw nice, it felt right. "I.. I guess?"

All the Bellas in their hiding spot held their breath and prayed that Bechloe wouldn't screw this up this time, and most importantly, that they wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Do you know the feeling when the object you desire is right in front of you and all you do is wanna be her girlfriend but she's too obvious to realize anything?"

The brunette's breath hitched. "Beale? What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that I can see your toner and it hurts that you won't act on it." Chloe said.

"What do you mean with act on it? It's not like you... Oh." A look of realization flashed over Beca's face. "Wow, I'm really oblivious." She groaned, facepalming herself.

"Yeah you are." The redhead chuckled.

"All these years I am thinking I misread the signs when really, I don't. Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay." Chloe smiled, tucking a stray behind Beca's ear. "May I kiss that pretty face of yours?"

"Yes." Beca breathed out.

The redhead leaned forward, lifting the brunette's chin up to have better access to her lips. She slowly captured them, internally jumping out of happiness when the brunette kissed back just as gentle. The kiss was long and passionate, and they both got shivers down their spines every time when the reattached their lips.

Meanwhile the Bellas where literally trying so hard not to squeal or jump out of their hiding spots and started dying a fangirl death.

When they broke their kiss, their eyes lingered on each other's lips as if they wanted to meet again, but they decided against it.

"Wow." Beca said. "That was a very awesome kiss."

"I can't complain either." Chloe whispered.

"I still have got one question. You knew about my feelings right? Why didn't you act sooner then?"

"Well because either it wasn't the right moment or the Bellas interrupted us. Which by the way is a miracle that they didn't and also... Do they not wonder where we are?"

"We're all here." Emily awkwardly said, walking awkwardly out of the kitchen.

"Goddamnit legacy I hate you so much right now." Fat Amy said, coming out of the room next to the fireplace. All the Bellas except Lilly came out of their hiding spots.

"Where is Lilly?" Flo asked, looking around.

They heard a door being opened very slowly, and they all turned around to the kitchen to see Lilly sitting in the fridge, staring at them.

"That is creepy." Stacie whispered to Chloe.

"So you basically heard everything?" Beca asked.

"Yep, since you're back from showering." Cynthia Rose nodded.

"Oh well that's... Awkward." The brunette groaned.

"But hey, Bechloe is finally canon!" Stacie cheered.

"Yaaaay, Bechloe!" Everybody else said while Chloe and Beca slowly sink back into the couch.

"I'd say we should celebrate a little bit here! I'll get the booze." And Fat Amy was gone.

"Oh god, this is gonna be a long night with knowing glances and teasing." Beca sighed.

"We're in there together. We will survive this and hopefully start a very nice relationship." Chloe smiled.

"I'm sure we will." The brunette grinned and kissed the redhead, ignoring the whistles and cheers from the others.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that oneshot owo**


End file.
